Tormenta
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: En la oscura noche comienza a desatarse una tormenta, y bajo ella estan una silueta y un cadaver. ¿Que ha pasado? (k mala soy con los summarys!!! >.
1. Tormenta

Tormenta  
  
La oscuridad reinaba los alrededores y la única luz que se podía apreciar era la tenue y escasa luz de la luna, la cual luchaba por escapar de las grises nubes que la mantenían prisionera, oculta tras ellas. No podía distinguirse ni una sola estrella en el oscuro firmamento, por muy bien que alguien lo contemplase. La espesa negrura inundaba el lugar y había indicios de que la lluvia haría acto de presencia en cualquier momento. De hecho, minutos atrás, leves partículas de agua habían caído de las grises nubes, causando aquel mal irreparable para ella, para la dueña de aquella silueta que el negro de la noche lograba dibujar en aquel lugar.  
  
Tonto él...  
  
¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? No tenía la necesidad de hacer aquella locura. El motivo era ridículo, absolutamente absurdo.  
  
Animarla...  
  
¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta como para no darse cuenta? Ella estaba preocupada por él... y lo único que había hecho él había sido hacer un intento en vano para hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones, sacarla de sus cavilaciones...  
  
Había sido un completo idiota... ¡Nunca debió hacerlo! Si no hubiese sido por ella... si no hubiese sido por su evidente tristeza... si no hubiese sido por su constante frialdad...  
  
... Él no estaría muerto.  
  
Suaves gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer pesadamente sobre su cabeza, pero ella no se percató. Estaba demasiado ocupada procesando los hechos en su mente, repasando las imágenes que su memoria había fotografiado segundo a segundo. Las gotas insistieron y comenzaron a caer con más fuerza, comenzaron a empaparla, pero a ella no le importó en absoluto. Seguía inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados, incrédulos, los labios entreabiertos, preparados para formular alguna palabra, algún sonido que nunca fue gesticulado, ni pronunciado. Los brazos colgaban sin vida en sus costados y sus rodillas comenzaban a dar quejas de algunos pequeños fragmentos pétreos que se incrustaban en ellas... Pero ella, sin dar cuenta de nada, continuó allí, arrodillada, inmóvil y silenciosa...  
  
... Y a su lado, un cadáver.  
  
Algunos mechones de su cabello se adhirieron a su frente a consecuencia de la lluvia, cayéndoles sobre los ojos, entorpeciendo aquella horrorosa visión. En sus fosas nasales comenzó a penetrar un olor rancio que comenzó a causarle náuseas.  
  
Sangre...  
  
De pronto, todo pareció dar vueltas... Y la espesa oscuridad comenzó a cegar su vista. Y cayó sobre el césped, inconsciente.  
  
Y allí estaba él...  
  
Sus cabellos castaños relucían bajo los rayos abrasadores del sol anaranjado del atardecer, que brillaba con fuerza e insistencia en el cielo, de color azul, rosa y blanco. Sus ojos negros voltearon a mirarla fijamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro adorable y deseable de aquel chico. Ella solo alcanzó a mirarlo y a contener las lágrimas. Estaba allí... y estaba vivo. Tenía otra oportunidad. Pronunció su nombre en un susurro que el viento ahogó... al igual que hizo con su grito de horror.  
  
Estaba subido en el tejado... de nuevo.  
  
Se había subido al tejado de la casa que ambos compartían, una casita modesta, de dos pisos. A él le encantaba subirse allí, tanto por el día como por la noche. Su pasatiempo favorito era observar el cielo, la naturaleza... y desde el tejado tenía una vista perfecta. Pero no estaba allí arriba por esa causa esta vez. Estaba haciendo sus locuras, como saltar a la pata coja por el borde del tejado, sin abandonar su sonrisa despreocupada y su mirada tranquilizadora. Él sabía que todo iría bien... como siempre...  
  
Pero se equivocó.  
  
Continuó saltando en el borde del tejado, mientras, con una mirada aterrada y con el cuerpo tembloroso, ella le gritaba que dejase de hacerlo, que bajase de allí. Él solo contestó que quería verla sonreír, pero ella no podía esbozar una sonrisa si temía por la vida del chico. En uno de los saltos, el pie del joven falló y de pronto, el cuerpo del chico comenzó a caer pesadamente...  
  
Y provocó un sonido sordo al chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo.  
  
Ella vaciló en acercarse a él. Ya se había caído del tejado varias veces, pero él era fuerte, y siempre se levantaba airoso y sonriente, aliviándola.  
  
Pero esta vez no se movía.  
  
Finalmente, reunió fuerzas para usar la voz y llamarlo y advertirle de que, si era una broma, no tenía gracia.  
  
Pero no hubo gesto alguno.  
  
Sin saber de donde, sacó el valor necesario para acercarse a él. Y al verlo, cayó de rodillas a su lado.  
  
Sangre alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
Se había abierto la cabeza. Un golpe certero. No respiraba.  
  
Y entonces, ella despertó.  
  
Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro pálido de quien había sido el dueño de su corazón. Y se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, de que todo había sido real. Se incorporó con dificultad, rogando y suplicando mentalmente que todo fuese una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos.  
  
"Que sea una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla."- suplicaba en silencio.  
  
Abrió los ojos. Y sus ojos tropezaron con el cuerpo inerte de su amado.  
  
- No quisiste escucharme...- logró finalmente pronunciar en un casi inaudible susurro- Si estuve triste... si estuve distante... Fue por ti.  
  
Ella sabía que ninguna de sus palabras iba a ser escuchada. Conocía perfectamente el resultado de aquel intento de que él la oyera era en vano...  
  
Pero él debía saberlo.  
  
- El torneo iba a comenzar de nuevo.- continuó ella. Su decisión era irrevocable: él debía saberlo, aun muerto- No quería que te marcharas otra vez, sin ti, me siento sola. Y ahora lo estaré para siempre.  
  
La lluvia caía con más insistencia que al principio, y acabó por mezclarse con las lágrimas de la joven. Finalmente, no pudo reprimir por más tiempo los sollozos y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Se levantó y se dirigió con firmeza a la cocina. Allí agarró un enorme y afilado cuchillo y susurró:  
  
Sin ti, estoy vacía.  
  
Y sin apenas acabar la frase, se lo enterró en el pecho, aun derramando lágrimas tristes y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
T_T waaaa k triste! No kise poner nombres en este fic. Asi que dentro de lo que cabe, pueden poner los personajes que mas le gusten asi sea yohxanna, annaxhao, etc, etc.... que no es necesario k sea anna xD  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, yo, en mi opinion, estoy muy orgullosa de el. n_n  
  
Bueno, espero sus opiniones, reviews por favor!  
  
See ya! 


	2. Epilogo

Tormenta: Epílogo.  
  
Un gran despliegue policial ocupó la casa. Uno de sus amigos logró colarse sin ser visto entre los policías y los médicos. Conocía bien el motivo de todo aquel montaje, de toda aquella tensión. Cuando él se había dado el golpe, cuando ella reaccionó del shock, ella lo había llamado por teléfono. Le había contado todo y había reconocido que estaba asustada. Esa era la versión que había dado a la policía. Él no solía mentir, pero si no contaba aquello, buscarían inútilmente un asesino, o la culparían a ella, aun después de muerta.  
  
Se acercó con sigilo al lugar del suceso. El cuerpo de su mejor amigo ya no yacía muerto en el césped. Se lo habían llevado. A pesar de su diminuto cuerpo, él sabría apreciar las cosas y era muy inteligente, por lo que había comprendido lo que había pasado nada más conocer la trágica noticia. Y, aunque el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y el de su prometida ya no estaban allí, no se habían ido.  
  
Él los vio.  
  
Estaban en el jardín, los dos, de pie uno frente al otro. Ella lo miraba a él incrédula, no podía o no quería creer que todo aquello fuese real. Volvió a reunir valor para acercarse a él, para rozar con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de su prometido.  
  
Y lo comprendió.  
  
Y lo abrazó.  
  
Y él le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza.  
  
Dos auras blancas los rodearon y se elevaron más allá de donde la vista puede alcanzar, alejándolos de todo el ajetreo que reinaba en la casa.  
  
El pequeño amigo de los dos se giró y se marchó. Sabía que, pasara el tiempo que pasara, su mejor amigo y su prometida estarían felices y a salvo para toda la eternidad.  
  
Aunque había perdido a su mejor amigo... Y jamás lo recuperaría. 


End file.
